


Winter Nightmares

by Nikolaila



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaila/pseuds/Nikolaila
Summary: Little views of winter nightmares. Then again a nightmare is just a dream that invokes terror. If you are unafraid is it still a nightmare?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	1. Bloody Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> For the UraIchi Server. You know who you gremlins are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurus - Contrary to popular belief, it’s unwise to temper creatures of flesh and blood like steel.

Forge fires built in winter in order to build weapons to combat the chill of war.

So much blood spilt on the cold frozen ground that the ice that forms is red instead of white

And your boy is twisted, smiling as he dances through the battlefield. Snowflakes catching on his hair, dancing through corpses piled like snowbanks, bloody ice letting his chain-whip movement of a combat dance swirling beautifully, lethally, across the battlefield. 

The low ranked Shinigami stare in horror. They’ve forgotten that forging someone into a weapon never ends well. Especially one shaped like metal is; thrown into war’s furnace, beaten repeatedly until they have the desired skills, and quenched in the bloody fields of war.

Perhaps it says something about his mind that he finds the display of bloody competence in combat to be thrilling. But then he was made in a similar fashion and like calls to like. 

All he can do is hide a smile as Ichigo sidles up to him after the last of his opponents are destroyed. Looking so sweet, yet with splatter arcing up his face, coating his arm from where he ripped out the still beating heart of the Quincy who had apparently inflicted some grave offense to Ichigo, blades clean only because he’d paused to wipe them off on a dead man’s clothing on his approach. 

Kisuke smiles with his eyes and gently brushes a splatter of blood off Ichigo’s face with a gentle knuckle. “Maaa, you should practice a little more you’re such a messy fighter. Doing so in this weather invites ice in undesirable places. Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

Ichigo tilts his head in acceptance “Lead the way.”

They slip off the field with many watchful eyes, the crimson dripping from the new corpses and slowly forming another layer of ice on the field of battle. None are willing to get in the way. After all they haven’t been taught how to dance on the edge of blades without cutting themselves into ribbons. 


	2. Dancing with Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpio - you’ve long seen your downfall spelled out in another’s bones.

Ichigo knows Kisuke is more like a winter night horror tale than a person and the toothy not quite smiles he gives only highlights that.

People don’t smile like that, not unless they themselves are made of horror and blood and violence delicately contained into a person. It says something that the little gestures of skinny bony fingers; that beckon so earnestly, that he follows so willingly, but knows down deep that he’s walking a tightrope made of razor wire and a fall or misstep will lead to the downfall implied in the sly false smiles.

What is life without the bittersweet dance through combat and the knowledge you keep up or die. Ichigo knows himself too well. The bony hands hold his death lightly and hide a toothy smile in the same moment. And he follows Kisuke anyway. For ignoring the gestures is to die the slow lingering spirits death of boredom, loneliness, and lack of purpose and to follow is for your body to fall one day when you mistime a step in the lethal dances he drags you through. 

But oh, that eventual death will hurt so much less than the slow withering freezing death of the soul. 

Smile little Shinigami and dance with your downfall. It’s sweeter than the loneliness that will slowly kill your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Not quite sure about all this, but have a bite of a fic.


End file.
